


Fighting Pain

by Alliya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Appendicitis, Belly Kink, Caring Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sick Jensen Ackles, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliya/pseuds/Alliya
Summary: Jensen's appendix bursts during filming and he has to be rushed to the hospital.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen grunts as his back hits the mat, and he rolls to his knees. He is training today for his fight scene with Travis Wade, the actor who plays Cole. Filming starts tomorrow, and he’s had limited time to practice. Jared is off somewhere probably stuffing his face, since he won’t be involved in this scene. Jensen gets to his feet laughing. “That was good. Caught be me by surprise there. Can we practice hand to hand combat now? That’s what I need to work on, and you seem to have it mastered.”

Travis takes a drink of water, and wipes the sweat off his face with a towel. “Sure, pretty boy. Show me what I’ve got to work with.”

“Did you just call me pretty boy? Is that how today is going to go?”

Travis gets in his fighting stance, and with a smirk says, “yeah, I think so.”

Jensen focuses on Travis’s movements as Travis circles him. “Let’s do this.” Jensen says as he bends his knees, bringing his arms up. He throws a jab at Travis, but it is easily blocked. 

Travis teases him a bit, but he is a good at helping Jensen learn the fight choreography. Travis used to be a Marine, so he has real combat experience. Jensen learns some new moves, and they go over and over the fight scene until Jensen slaps his hand on the mat. “Dude, I need a break and lunch, I am starving!”

Travis relaxes his hold on Jensen and says, “ok I need a break too. But did you see what I just did there? Demon Dean uses that move on Cole. You need to work on that.”

Jensen grabs his water bottle and chugs it. “Yeah, I saw what you did. I’ll work on it after lunch. Meet me back here at two?”

“Sure, see you then.”

Jensen sends Jared a text _. Lunch?_

Jared texts back. _Come to our trailer I already got us some._

Jensen bangs open their trailer door, and collapses on the couch. Jared looks up startled from the small kitchen area. “Travis giving you a hard time?” He carries their lunch over and places it on the coffee table. Then he sits down and gives Jensen a quick kiss.

Jensen groans. “He is and we are practicing the scene a few more times this afternoon. Apparently, I am moving too slow. He keeps calling me turtle.”

Jared laughs and hands Jensen a sandwich. “Eat up. You will need the energy.” 

By five o’clock Jensen is done. His arms feel like lead, and he is exhausted. Travis throws him down on the mat and he feels this weird pain flash across his stomach and lower back. He lays on the mat not moving with his arms and legs spread out. “Fuck, I am done.”

Travis offers Jensen his hand, helping him stand up. “You did really good this afternoon. I can stop calling you turtle now.”

“Thanks man.” Jensen says wincing.

Travis looks at him concerned. “You ok?”

“I am fine. Just getting old. Might have to spend a few hours tonight in the hot tub.”

Jared comes up behind Jensen and wraps his arms around his waist. “Did I hear you say we will be spending tonight in the hot tub?”

Jensen leans his head back against Jared’s shoulder. “Umhm. You heard right.”

Travis picks up his backpack and says, “I think filming will go well tomorrow. See you guys later.”

“I hope so. Thanks for all your help today. See you tomorrow Travis.”

They both love the house they have been living in while filming Supernatural. It isn’t huge, but it is new and modern with a large private backyard. Jared lights some candles on the patio table, and they sit outside under the heat lamp eating dinner. The fall weather is turning chilly, and Jensen is looking forward to the hot tub. Jared hands him a piece of salted caramel cake for dessert. Jensen smiles, it’s his favorite. Jared must have picked it up while he was training.

“Thanks for this.”

“I thought you deserved a treat after working so hard today.”

Jared starts rambling away about somebody on set, but Jensen isn’t really listening. He takes a couple bites of cake, then pushes the plate aside. The cake tastes too sweet and it doesn’t feel good in his stomach.

Jared frowns. “You don’t want to finish your cake?”

Jensen gets up from the table. “I am just full from dinner. I’ll save it for tomorrow.” He rubs his hands together and grins. “Hot tub time.”

While Jensen changes, Jared cleans up the kitchen. Jared climbs in the hot tub a few minutes after Jensen and Jensen leans his head on Jared’s shoulder. Jensen is trying to relax but he can’t. He feels strange and over heated. The jets hitting his back are irritating, and he can’t handle sitting in the hot tub anymore. He shifts around uncomfortably and says, “I am getting out.”

Jared gives him a playful splash. “Are you serious we just got in?”

“Yeah, I am tired. Can we just go to bed?”

“Ok sure.”

After a quick shower, Jensen reaches for his favorite pair of comfy sleeping pants on the top shelf in their walk-in closet. He feels a burst of pain shoot threw his lower stomach. He drops his hand down quickly, rubbing the area. Jared glances at him, then walks over and grabs Jensen’s pants and hands them to him.

“You ok Jen? Stomach sore from all the training today?”

“Yeah, maybe a little but I am fine.”

“Are you sure?” Jared says, as he trails his fingers gently across Jensen’s stomach.

“It’s nothing.” Jensen says, walking away from Jared and crawling into bed.

Jared shuts the lights off and slides into bed too. He rubs his hand up and down Jensen’s back. “Ok Jen, get some sleep. I’ll set the alarm. We have an early start tomorrow.”

“I know. Good night. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jared hopes Jensen is ok. He will keep an eye on him tomorrow to make sure. He massages Jensen’s back gently, until Jensen has fallen asleep. 

The alarm is blaring in Jensen’s ear, but he doesn’t want to open his eyes. “Jared shut that fucking thing off.”

Jared jumps out of bed and turns the alarm off. “I’ll go make coffee.”

Jensen is sure Jared just wants to get away from him. Just like Dean he is not a morning person. He scrubs his hands down his face and groans. He feels like shit. His back is sore, and there is a dull ache in his lower stomach. He sits up throwing the blankets off, and slowly walks into the closet to get dressed.

When he enters the kitchen, Jared has his coffee ready in a travel mug. They always eat breakfast and lunch on set, so their kitchen is mostly just used for cooking dinner. Jensen takes a sip of coffee and mumbles, “Cliff here yet?”

Jared is staring at him. “Jen are you ok? You don’t look so good. Maybe you should rest today, and film the fight scene another day?”

Jensen considers Jared’s suggestion. He would love to crawl back into bed and cuddle with Jared all day. He pulls out his phone and looks at their filming schedule. Today is Friday, the last day of filming for episode three. There is a note stating filming is already a week behind schedule. They need to start filming episode four on Monday. Jensen shakes his head and takes another sip of coffee. “No, I’ll be ok. I don’t want to be the reason we fall further behind in filming. I can rest this weekend.”

Jared sighs. “Ok, let’s go then. Cliff is outside waiting for us.”

During the ride to set, Jensen closes his eyes and rests his hand on his stomach. He feels Jared take his other hand and squeeze it. “Hey, talk to me. What’s going on with you?”

Jensen sighs and says, “I am not sure. My stomach is sore, and I feel a little run down. It’s probably just from all the training yesterday. I’ll feel better after another coffee.”

Jared kisses Jensen on the cheek. “Ok well if you start feeling worse promise me, you’ll let me know.”

Jensen gives Jared a tired smile. “I promise.”

Jared loads his plate up with breakfast as usual, but Jensen only grabs fruit and a small yogurt. His stomach is not doing any better after his second coffee, and he feels warm like he has a fever. Travis shows up at their table with his breakfast, and they spend some time discussing the fight scene. When Travis tells Jared, that Jensen tripped yesterday and fell on his ass. Jensen doesn’t join in the laughter blaring out of Jared and Travis. The laughing annoys him, and when Jared slides his arm around his waist giving him a hug, Jensen pushes Jared away and stands up. Jared’s hand pressing into the side of his stomach hurt. He knows he has a scowl on his face, but he can’t help it. Travis and Jared have stopped laughing at this point, and they are both staring at him. Jensen mumbles, “I need to make a phone call and he walks away.”

He makes it to their trailer and lies down on the couch. He only has ten minutes before he is due on set. Fuck. He knows today is going to suck. It only takes a minute before he hears Jared stomping up the trailer steps, and coming through the door. “Jensen! What was that?! Travis is worried you are mad at him.”

Jensen sighs and sits up. “Sorry. Yeah, I’ll apologize to Travis. I am just…I guess I am in a bad mood this morning. The coffee kinda upset my stomach.”

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen, but this time he is careful and doesn’t put any pressure on his stomach. “Jen let’s go back home if you don’t feel good. I know we are behind schedule, but I think everyone will understand. You deserve at least one sick day. You haven’t taken one all year.”

Jensen checks the time. “I am due on set right now. Come on walk me over there.”

Jensen can tell Jared wants to argue with him but surprisingly he keeps quiet as they walk to set. Jared gives Jensen a kiss and says, “I’ll stay and watch you today.”

Jensen kisses him back then walks up to Travis. “Sorry about earlier man. I need to work on being less grumpy in the morning.”

Travis pats him on the shoulder. “No problem. Are you ready?”

Jensen takes a deep breath and says, “I hope so.”

It’s only an hour into filming and Jensen is ready to give up for the day. He knows Travis can tell something is wrong, since he keeps asking him if he is ok. Jensen is definitely not ok. The pain in his stomach has intensified, and he thinks maybe it’s not the coffee that is making his stomach feel this bad. A sharp throbbing pain has started on his right side, just below his belly button. Jensen can’t keep up with Travis. He can’t remember the fight choreography they went over and over yesterday, and the pain is making him feel like throwing up.

He pushes Travis away and leans over with his hands on his knees. He hears the director yell cut and a bunch of commotion. Travis has his hand on his shoulder, and he is saying something, but Jensen can’t focus. He is about to stand up and look around for Jared when he feels a horrible pain explode in his stomach. He falls on his knees and throws up by Travis’s feet. After that everything becomes a blur. There is more yelling, and he feels Jared picking him up. All he can do is clutch his stomach and try not to cry. Jared gently lays him in the SUV, and seconds later Cliff is speeding through traffic, on the way to the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital, Jared is frantic. Jensen can’t walk so Cliff finds him a wheelchair, while Jared talks to the nurse. With protests from Jared the nurse directs them to a waiting area full of people. It doesn’t take long before Jensen throws up on the floor and almost passes out. To Jared’s relief Jensen is taken in to see a doctor immediately after that.

Jensen lies on the hospital bed curled up in a ball. The pain in his stomach is only getting worse and now he is crying. Jared is speaking to him in a soothing voice, and the doctor is trying to get him to roll over on his back so he can examine his stomach. The doctor is asking Jared questions, as he pushes Jensen onto his back and pulls his arms away from his stomach. Jensen hears the doctor say, “Mr. Ackles, I think you might have an appendicitis. I am going to examine your stomach now….sorry I have to apply some pressure.” Jensen feels the doctor’s hand press into the right side of his lower stomach and before he can scream in pain, he passes out.

He wakes up to Jared’s face in front of him and Jared is wiping tears from his eyes. “Jen, you are awake!”

Jensen blinks against the harsh lights, and when he brings his hand up to rub his eyes there is an IV in it. “What’s this….what….”

Jared takes his hand. “You are ok, Jen. You had to have surgery to remove your appendix after it ruptured. That’s why you were in so much pain. Remember?”

Jensen nods his head slowly and croaks, “water?”

Jared grabs a large plastic cup with a straw and lets Jensen take a few sips. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”

Jensen winces and brings his other hand down to rub at his stomach, but Jared catches it. “Be careful Jen, you have stitches.”

Jensen grips Jared’s hand. “Stomach…really hurts.”

Jared jumps up and pushes the call button for the nurse. “Ok let’s get you some more pain meds.” Then he sits back down and runs his fingers threw Jensen’s hair. “The nurse will be here soon. I am sorry I know it hurts.” 

A few minutes later, a nurse is standing beside Jared, pumping pain meds into Jensen through the IV. Jensen is sleepy and he can barely keep his eyes open. He mumbles, “did we finish the fight scene?”

Jared sighs and says, “don’t worry about that Jen. We can finish filming when you are feeling better.” Jared gets no response as he watches Jensen’s eyes slip shut. After that Jared stays with Jensen for hours holding his hand while he sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been nine days since Jensen left the hospital. He had to stay overnight at the hospital two nights because of the seriousness of a ruptured appendix. Apparently, he could have died if Jared and Cliff hadn’t gotten him to the hospital as fast as they did. As a result of this, Jared has been all over him while he has been at home recovering. Constantly checking to see if he is ok, does he need anything, another pillow, a drink, more pain meds, a nap. Jensen finds Jared’s behavior cute, sometimes annoying but mostly cute. He can’t help feeling guilty though for bringing filming to an abrupt halt. That is why he agreed to come to set today and do some filming for episode four. Finishing his fight scene for episode three with Travis, will have to wait a few more weeks. His stomach is still sore and swollen, and he feels weak and tired most of the time. Jared argued with him about coming back to work too soon after his operation. To make Jared happy, they are starting off filming a scene where Demon Dean is tied to a chair. Dean doesn’t do anything, but sit in the chair and talk with Sam.

Jensen looks down at himself in the dressing room mirror and sighs. His stomach is bloated out, pushing against the elastic waist band of his pants. The t-shirt he put on is stretched uncomfortably over his stomach by his belly button. He looks up at his face and sighs again. Dean is going to look pale and tired, there is not much he can do about that. Dean is also going to look pregnant, if he can’t find the right outfit to hide his belly. Jensen pulls off the t-shirt right as Jared walks into their dressing room. He feels self-conscious standing there with his stomach sticking out, displaying his new red scar.

Jared walks over to him and gently touches his stomach. “How are you feeling? Need help?”

Jensen runs his hand over his stomach until it touches Jared’s hand. “I am not sure I can be Dean today. Look at me.” Jensen says as he buries his face in Jared’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey it’s ok Jen. How about I help you find something you feel comfortable wearing. If not, we go home. Ok?”

Jensen clutches Jared’s arm and says. “Ok.” He sits down on the couch and Jared brings over different sized t-shirts, jeans and button up shirts. Jensen puts on a lose black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, a couple sizes larger than he usually wears. He also selects a red shirt that mostly hides his stomach when he does the bottom buttons up.

Jensen stands in front of the mirror again, and Jared hugs him from behind. Jared kisses the side of his neck and says, “you look good. You always look good to me.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but then he groans bringing both hands up to cup his belly.

Jared turns Jensen around holding onto his arms as Jensen leans into him. “Jen, what’s wrong?”

Jensen closes his eyes waiting for the pain in his stomach to pass. When it does, he looks up at Jared and says, “I am ok now. Not sure if my stomach liked how much I ate for breakfast. I was actually hungry this morning. I might have eaten too much.”

Jared frowns. “Jen, I saw what you ate for breakfast. Two pieces of toast and a bowl of fruit. That isn’t eating too much. Maybe you need to go see the doctor again. I am not sure…”

Jensen cuts Jared off before he can get all worked up. “Jared, I am fine. Its fine. The doctor said my stomach will be sensitive and I just need to take it slow. He said for three or four weeks I will have some pain and bloating. Remember?”

Jared pulls Jensen into his arms. “Yeah, I remember the doctor saying that. I just don’t like seeing you in pain. I wish I could do something to make you feel better.”

Jensen stands up straighter and takes Jared’s hand. “There is something you can do to make me feel better. Let’s get that scene done.”

On set Sam is standing beside Demon Dean who is tied to a chair in the Men of Letters bunker. “Buckle up,” Sam says with a needle in his hand.

Demon Dean replies, “you know I don’t like getting stuck with needles, Sammy.”

Sam uses a flask to splash holy water onto Dean’s face. Dean throws his head to the side, trying to avoid the spray and growls in outrage as Sam plunges a needle into his arm. The needle is full of demon curing blood and Dean howls and fights against the ropes trying to break free.

“Cut!” Yells the director as he walks over to Jensen. He is waving his arms around when he says, “I need more Demon Dean attitude and fire. Can you give me that Jensen?”

Jensen holds still as his face is dried off and more gel is applied to his hair. “Ok sure. I am trying.”

It is hard for Jensen to get into character as Demon Dean. He thought today was going to go easier when he woke up this morning, but he already wants to crawl back into bed. He doesn’t want to be tied to the chair anymore, while Sam throws water in his face and pretends to jab a needle in his arm. His stomach is starting to feel even more bloated if possible. He wants to take his jeans off, they are digging into his belly right below his scar. It is starting to really hurt. He tries to suck his stomach in but that hurts too. He probably should have listened to Jared and took another week off. 

“Action!” Sam splashes another round of holy water on Demon Dean’s face, and he is supposed to jerk his head back and growl like an angry demon, again. He can’t though his stomach hurts too much, and he feels exhausted. Instead he hangs his head and pulls the ropes off his arms. His hands going immediately to hold his belly. 

Jared kneels in front of him. “Hey, do you need to take a break?”

Jensen looks up past Jared and the entire crew is staring at him. Waiting. Wondering if filming will continue or do they get the rest of the day off? He whispers to Jared. “I can’t do this today, I feel terrible. Can you take me home now, please?”

“Of course, we can go home.” Jared says, helping him stand up.

Back home Jared helps him walk up the steps to their front door. He is all hunched over, not able to stand up straight because of the pain in his stomach.

“Jen, I really think we should call the doctor. You are in a lot of pain and your stomach looks really swollen.”

“I’ll be fine once I get into bed, take some pain meds and pass out.”

Jared huffs out a loud breath and rolls his eyes. “Fine but if you don’t feel better when you wake up, I am calling the doctor.”

“Sure. Now help me upstairs and into bed.”

After sleeping the afternoon away Jensen wakes up to Jared’s hand pressed against his forehead. Jared is talking to someone on the phone. Probably their doctor Jensen thinks as he swats Jared’s hand away.

He hears Jared say, “no I don’t think he has a fever. He was in a lot of pain earlier. Said his stomach felt worse after eating a small breakfast and he has been really bloated all day. Ummhmm let me ask him.” Jared mutes his cell and says to Jensen, “how are you feeling now? Is the pain in your stomach worse or better?”

Jensen groans and rubs his eyes. “Fuck, Jared I told you not to bother the doctor.” Jensen rubs his hand over his stomach and says, “the pain is gone. I am feeling a little better now.”

Jared unmutes the phone. “He says he isn’t in pain anymore. Ok. Yes. I understand. Are you sure he doesn’t need to come in to see you? Ok, thanks.” Jared ends the call and looks at Jensen with an exasperated look on his face. “Jen the doctor said you shouldn’t go back to work for another week at least. Your body needs time to heal.” Jared pulls the blankets down below Jensen’s waist. “Your tummy looks less bloated now. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich or soup? You need to eat, all you had today was breakfast.”

Jensen is staring down at his stomach and still rubbing is hand back and forth over the right side. “J do you think my stomach will ever be flat again?” 

“Of course, it will. Just give yourself time p, Jen.”

“I know, I know. How about some soup and after that the hot tub? The warm water feels good on my stomach.”

Jared runs his fingers through his own hair and smiles. “Sounds good. I’ll go start heating up some chicken noodle soup.” 

Jensen slowly gets out of bed and slips on his soft grey robe, tying it loosely around his waist. He does feel a lot better after sleeping all afternoon. He shuffles downstairs and sits at their kitchen table waiting for Jared to bring him his soup. Jared is fumbling around in the kitchen muttering to himself. He grabs the pot handle and jerks his hand away shaking it. “J use a potholder!” Jensen starts to stand up but Jared rushes over pushing him back down on his chair. 

“Yes, yes…..I know. Just forgot. You relax, I don’t need any help.”

Jensen leans forward resting his elbows on the table. “Jared what’s going on? You seem distracted…. a little anxious?”

Jared is busy stirring the soup and not looking at Jensen. “I am fine. Hey, how much soup do you want?”

“Jared, tell me what’s bothering you?”

Jared drops the spoon he is using to stir the soup and turns to face Jensen. “Today on set when you were in pain, it reminded me of the day we had to take you to the hospital. I was so scared. I didn’t know what was wrong. If you were going to be ok.”

Jensen stands up and walks over to Jared and wraps his arms around Jared’s waist. He looks up into his eyes. “Hey, I am going to be fine. I’ll stay home for another week. Maybe longer even and let you look after me. Ok.”

“Ok.” Jared reaches over and idly stirs the soup. “You know it’s hard doing the scenes where Dean dies and there have been plenty. You know me I get all emotional, and sometimes that sadness stays with me after filming. This was a million times worse Jen, I was in full blown panic mode at the hospital. I thought I was going to lose you. Worse case scenarios kept running through my mind.”

Jensen rubs Jared’s back and hugs him tighter. “I know J. I know this has been hard on you too. I promise I will not do anything to make you worry more.”

Jared looks into Jensen’s eyes. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Ok go sit back down the soups ready. You are getting a full bowl you need to eat more.”

“Sure J.” Jensen says smiling.

An hour later Jensen is in the hot tub sitting between Jared’s legs. He is leaning his back against Jared’s chest and he feels better then he has in days. Jared runs his fingers along the scar on Jensen’s tummy. “The redness is starting to fade. Don’t let me forget to put vitamin e cream on it tonight.”

“I am sure you won’t forget. I know I don’t say this enough but thanks for always being there for me. I know I have been pretty useless since leaving the hospital.”

Jared rubs his hands gently over Jensen’s belly and up to his chest. “Not to mention grumpy, demanding, stubborn…”

“Hey!” Jensen smacks Jared on the arm. You still have to be nice to me. I am not fully recovered yet. I get a pass for any bad behavior.”

Jared presses a kiss to Jensen’s temple. “I am just kidding, you haven’t been that difficult and you know I love taking care of you.”

Jensen turns around and slides his hand under the waist band of Jared’s swim shorts. He says, “why don’t you let me take care of you tonight instead.” Jared gasps and leans back closing his eyes. 


End file.
